


Love in all its Disguises.

by ThePoetess



Category: Dodie Smith, I Capture the Castle
Genre: Death, Dodie Smith - Freeform, I capture the Castle - Freeform, Loss, Love, New Beginnings, Other, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Being the next chapter of Dodie Smith's book I Capture the Castle.





	

Dramatis Personae.

Cassandra Mortmain  
Rose Mortmain - now   
Topaz   
Thomas Mortmain   
Stephen Colley  
Simon Cotton   
Neil Cotton   
Elspeth Cotton  
Faye Marston   
Robert Marston   
Susan Marston   
Leda Fox-Cotton 

 

There is only one page left to write on. I will fill it with words of only one syllable. I love. I have loved. I will love.  
"Simon!" The happiness I feel at seeing someone so familiar drains from me as he steps from the car. Holding his hand tightly is a woman I have never seen before. She's red haired, thin and willowy, attractive, like my sister, Rose, and she has large green eyes that sparkle in the welcoming sunlight. She is utterly flawless. She holds her hand out to me and smiles, a smile I could never imitate. "You must be Cassandra, how do you do?" I don't shake her hand, only stare past her to Simon, "When?" Simon does not meet my eyes "A year ago," so he's been married for a year, he never told me, not one letter! I scowl before taking the woman's hand in mine and shake it with numb disbelief. "Cassandra," Simon clears his throat "This is Faye,"


End file.
